Nini Bear
by kenawhy
Summary: Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan. WARN! YAOI, BxB, M-PREG. Pair HunKai/SeKai, slight EXO official-crack pair. Top! Sehun, Bottom! Jongin. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Nini Bear

A Hunkai Fanfiction

Rated M for some reason

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, EXO Member ot12

* * *

" _Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan."_

* * *

 _ **Say you won't let go – James Arthur**_

Minggu pagi adalah waktu yang paling disukai oleh pemuda tan ini. Bukan karena hari minggu adalah hari libur. Tetapi, ada hal lain yang sangat disukainya ketika pagi hari tiba.

"Nini sayang, ayo bangun atau aku bangunkan dengan cara lain?" Bisik seseorang

Jongin hafal suara ini. Suara yang selalu menemaninya di saat suka maupun duka, suara yang membuatnya lupa akan cara bernafas. Suara yang mengerangkan namanya dengan frustasi ketika mereka bercinta dengan hebat dan suara yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

 **Jongin POV**

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos retinaku. _Ah aku benci matahari._

Aku merasakan usapan halus pada pipiku. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kekasihku. Aku tersenyum hangat melihatnya sudah tampan di pagi hari, sebenarnya dia selalu tampan. Tetapi, kalau pagi hari ketampanannya itu berlipat ganda hehe. Sungguh bangun di pagi hari minggu yang cerah ini dan melihatnya saat membuka mata adalah salah satu hal terfavorit dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur setiap saat pada Tuhan karena memberiku lelaki terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

"Hunnie, aku masih mengantuk"

Aku menutup mataku lagi.

Semalam aku tidur terlalu larut karena harus menonton pertandingan bola. _Chelsea_ melawan _Manchester United_ , kalau bukan karena Ravi sialan itu mungkin aku sudah tidur dari pukul 9 malam, bukannya pukul 3 pagi.

"Ayo Bear, kau harus mandi. Kau tidak mau melewatkan tiket ke taman bermain kan?"

Mataku refleks terbuka dengan lebar mendengar kata taman bermain. _Holy shit_ , aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku ada kencan dengan pemuda tampan ini.

"Tapi Hun, Nini masih mengantuk"

"Nini, mau mandi sendiri atau aku mandikan? Kalau aku mandikan aku bisa pastikan jika tiket ini hanya menjadi barang yang tak terpakai."

Aku dengan refleks duduk di tempat tidur. Ah, dia selalu bisa mendominasiku kapapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku dapat melihat seyum miringnya saat ini, ah sangat menyebalkan!

Aku merenggut tak suka saat dia menarik tanganku menuju kamar mandi. Aku tak mau mandi pagi, aku memang menyukai pagi tapi aku tidak menyukai sensasi mandi di pagi hari. Kecuali mandi pagi setelah melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan kekasih tampanku hehe.

Oh iya, biar aku kenalkan dia. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Anak tunggal dari pemilik _Oh Coperation._ Dia sama sepertiku berada di kelas 2 senior high school. Dia anak yang bermasalah, raja dari rajanya anak nakal. Terkadang aku bertanya tanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa aku bisa sangat menyukainya?

Aku dan Sehun memulai hubungan dari kelas 1 semester dua hingga sekarang. Kira—kira sudah 9 bulan? Lumayan lama bukan? Dia adalah tipe kekasih yang tidak banyak bicara, dan lebih banyak melakukan tindakan. Istilahnya sih _Talk less, Do more._

Dan akan kuperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adikku bernama Kim Mingyu. Aku dan Mingyu memiliki gen berkulit tan dari ayahku Kim Yunho, sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang lelaki cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ayahku pemilik perusahaan K-Heazon Airlines, sedangkan ibuku adalah pemilik sebuah taman kanak-kanak sekaligus guru disana.

Ibuku adalah lelaki cantik yang memiliki keistimewaan yaitu memiliki rahim sama seperti wanita. Aku tidak pernah malu akan keadaan keluargaku yang berisi lelaki semua, aku malah bangga karena aku memiliki keluarga sempurna dan sangat menyayangiku.

Aku bersekolah di SMTOWN High School. Sekolah khusus laki-laki di Seoul. Aku termasuk anak yang lumayan terkenal karena aku masuk dalam kelompok EXO-U. Kelompok yang berisi 6 orang yang saling mencetak prestasi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Biar kuberitahu kalian satu rahasia, EXO-U adalah kepanjangan dari EXO Uke. Berisi perkumpulan uke dari EXO-S, ada Junmyeon Hyung sebagai ketua, Baekhyun, Minseok Hyung, Kyungsoo, Lay Hyung, dan aku sebagai magnae.

Sedangkan EXO-S atau EXO Seme adalah perkumpulan dari para pendominasi dari EXO-U. Diketuai oleh Yifan gege atau Kris gege, dia adalah pacar dari Junmyeon hyung. Lalu Tao pacar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun, Chen Hyung pacar Lay Hyung, Luhan gege pacar Minseok hyung dan Sehun pacarku.

Walaupun kami satu kelompok yaitu EXO. Kegiatan kami sangat jauh berbeda, kelompok S adalah anak bermasalah seantero sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Suka berbuat masalah dan mereka juga raja balapan di Seoul. Sedangkan U adalah kelompok anak berprestasi, mulai dari prestasi akademik maupun non akademik. Aku sendiri adalah ketua klub dance dan pernah memenangkan juara pertama dikompetisi dance nasional.

Aku memang terkadang tidak suka akan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun. Tetapi, jika itu membuatnya bahagia, aku akan menjadi pendukung dibarisan pertama untuknya. Karena dia segalanya bagiku. Dia adalah seseorang yang aku jadikan sandaran ketika aku lelah dan memiliki masalah, dia selalu menjadi yang pertama ketika aku berulang tahun, dia orang yang memberiku selamat dan pelukan ketika aku mencetak prestasi, dan dia juga orang yang akan menjadi tamengku disaat aku tersakiti.

Oh Sehun, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah seperti ini, tetap menjadi Sehunku apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

 _I'm so in love with you and i hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear._

 _|Look how we've grown and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old._

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Hi, this is my first story on FFn. I was published this story on Wattpad but i deleted it. This is the new version and I hope you all like it. Kritik dan saran diterima, so jangan sungkan ya! Panggil gue, Aze. Yang mau crazy bareng bisa pm wkwk, HunKai garis keras kak :( 99liner btw hehe. Review+jadiin fave ya! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nini Bear**

A Hunkai Fanfiction

Rated M for some reason

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, EXO Member ot12

 _Cast are belong to God, Their Parents, SMEnt. I just own the story_

* * *

" _Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan."_

* * *

 _ **More Than That – Backstreet Boys**_

 **| Chapter One |**

 _Two weeks later~_

 **Jongin POV**

Hari senin tetap menjadi hari paling menyebalkan dalam satu minggu. Berbaris di tengah lapangan sambil mendengarkan ceramah adalah salah satu hal yang tidak aku sukai. Meski aku bisa disebut murid berprestasi tapi bukan berarti aku selalu suka dengan sekolah bukan?

Pagi ini aku berangkat sendiri dengan bus. Hampir setiap hari sih, Kenapa? Karena sehun bukanlah _Morning People_. Dia akan datang kesekolah ketika bel pelajaran pertama telah usai. Aku sudah sering memperingatkan-nya tapi Sehun mana mau mendengarkan nasihat yang baik-baik? Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan sekolah, _cih_.

"Hei Jongin!"

Ah, aku kenal suara ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan tetangga reseku yang merangkap menjadi sahabat sejatiku. Aku hanya mengabaikannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju halte. Rumahku dengan halte tidak jauh kira-kira dengan berjalan 8-10 menit aku sudah bisa sampai.

"YA! KIM JONGIN TUNGGU AKUUUU"

Sungguh! Suara Baekhyun sangat menggangguku.

"Cepatlah Baekhyun, moodku sedang tidak bagus hari ini"

"Cih, dasar lelaki pms"

Aku memilih mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk moodku. _Kamisama_ , adakah yang dapat memperbaiki moodku ini selain ayam, menari, dan Sehu—

Tunggu sebentar. Ah pantas saja aku merasa sangat aneh, aku belum menelfon Sehun sejak semalam. Hehe, aku lupa. Tapi, Sehun juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Terkadang Sehun sangat menyebalkan dengan tingkah sok tidak perdulinya, padahal jika aku menghilang seharian dia

tetap tidak akan mencariku. _Hehe_.

"Baekhyun, pinjam ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menelepon Sehun, aku tidak punya pulsa hehe"

"Ketika ada maunya baru bertingkah baik, cih ular sekali kau Kim Jongin"

Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil merebut paksa handphone-nya dan mulai mengetik nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala.

 **+821044674433**

 _ **Calling Sehun?**_

 _ **Yes | No**_

Ku tekan pilihan _Yes_ dan panggilan mulai tersambung

 _ **Tut..**_

 _ **Tut...**_

 _ **Tut...**_

 _ **Halo ini Nini bear-nya Sehun, sekarang Sehunnie sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Jadi silahklan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi –Sehun saranghae-**_

Sehun pasti masih tidur. Apakah semalam dia tidak pulang kerumah? Sudah pasti dia bermalam di bar atau mungkin di bascamp EXO-S.

"Hey Jongin cepatlah, Busnya sudah ingin pergi! Tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat tapi sekarang malah kau yang jalan seperti siput"

Tanganku ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Ah lari dipagi hari, hal lain yang tidak aku sukai.

Aku dan Baekhyun pun naik ke bus dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sial, tempat duduknya penuh jadi terpaksa kami berdua harus berdiri.

"Baekhyunie, apakah semalam Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya?"

"Tidak. Semalam Chanyeol memberi tahuku kalau mereka berpesta bir dan bermalam di basecamp."

"Aish. Sudah kuduga"

"Memangnya kenapa? Si albino itu tidak mengubungimu?" Tanya Baekhyun serius

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Cih, bukannya sudah biasa bagimu tidak dihubungi oleh kekasih tercinta?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan menyebalkan juga Baek. Aku jadi harus menebak-nebak keadaan Sehun, tadi aku baru saja berpikir kalau Sehun mabuk di bar atau bermalam di basecamp. Ternyata dia mabuk dan bermalam di basecamp."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ocehanku. Memang Baekhyun bukan tipe teman yang memberi saran atas keluhanku, dia akan mentertawakanku lalu menyebarkannya di grup chat bersama. Menyebalkan bukan? Tapi sialnya aku menyayanginya.

 **####**

Aku sampai di sekolah 20 menit sebelum bel. Untunglah aku dan Baekhyun tidak terlambat.

Aku kelas 2 IPS 2, sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo di 2 IPA 1, Junmyeon hyung, Lay Hyung, dan Xiumin Hyung berada di tingkat 3 yaitu 3 IPA 2. Sehun, dan Chanyeol di kelas 2 IPS 5, kelas paling akhir. Tao dan Chen di kelas 2 IPS 4, Luhan hyung, Yifan gege di kelas 3 IPS 3.

"Jongina, sedang apa kau di depan pintu? Kau tak ingin masuk?"

Ah, ternyata aku melamun di depan kelas.

"Tidak papa Taemin-ah, kau juga baru datang?" Tanyaku

"Hehe iya, tadi Minho hyung terlambat menjemputku hehe"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Taemin dan Minho sunbae adalah definisi relationship goals, sama-sama suka mencetak prestasi di sekolah. Andai saja Sehun seromantis Minho sunbae, pasti aku juga bisa menjadi salah satu relationship goals. Tapi jangan deh, aku kan mencintai Sehun apa adanya, Jadi bagaimanapun tingkah dan rupa Sehun aku akan tetap mencintainya hehe.

Aku berjalan masuk beriringan dengan Taemin.

"Kau tidak bareng dengan Sehun?" Taemin bersuara lagi

"Tidak, sepertinya Sehun masih tidur. Soalnya teleponku tidak diangkat"

"Ha? Tadi aku lihat Sehun sudah datang disekolah kok"

Aku kebingungan beberapa saat. Mungkin Taemin salah liat, _pikirku positif._ Aku langsung menaruh tas di bangku dan langsung merapat ke bangku Taemin untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun juga tidak kelihatan, mungkin dia sedang membeli sarapan di kantin. Karena tadi aku dan Baekhyun berpisah saat mulai memasuki gerbang.

"Mungkin kau salah liat?"

"Tidak kok, Motor Sehun _Ducati 1299 Panigale R_ berwarna merah dengan plat inisial OSH kan?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"NAH! Berarti Sehun sudah datang Jong"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya, terkadang jika Sehun tidak tidur dia akan menjemputku lebih awal. Aku akan menghubunginya

"Taemin, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun? Aku kehabisan pulsa hehe"

"Nih, pakai saja"

Taemin menyerahkan Iphone-nya padaku. Dan aku mulai mengetik pesan untuk Sehun.

 **To: +821044674433**

 _ **Sehunnie, ini aku Nini. Taemin bilang kau sudah di sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku tadi? Aku menggunakan ponsel Baekhyunee. Jika kau membacanya telepon aku ya Hunnie, aku mencintaimu! –Your Nini Bear**_

 _ **Message sent!**_

"Terimakasih Taemin-ah"

"Sama-sama Jongina"

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kelas? Apa mungkin Baekhyun langsung ke ruang osis dan meletakkan barangnya disana? Ya, Baekhyun merupakan pengurus inti OSIS, dia bendaraha OSIS dan Baekhyun juga ketua klub paduan suara bersama Minseok Hyung, Kyungsoo, dan Junmyeon Hyung. Sedangkan Aku dan Lay hyung merupakan anggota klub dance.

Saat aku ingin membuka handphone, tertera panggilan telepon.

 _ **HunHun3 is Calling You...**_

 _ **+821044674433 | Seoul**_

 _ **Answer | Reject**_

Aku membasahi bibirku dan menekan tombol answer

"Halo?"

" _ **Aku di sekolah"**_

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak ada kata lain gitu? Seperti permintaan maaf?

"Iya aku tau, Taemin memberitahuku tadi. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku semalam?"

" _ **Kau juga tidak mengubungiku"**_

"Aku lupa, lagipula aku tidak punya pulsa"

" _ **Baiklah, anggap saja aku juga lupa"**_

"Aish, Sehunnieeee"

" _ **Hm"**_

"Kenapa tidak menjemputku? Kau sudah berada di sekolah berarti kau sudah bangun tadi"

" _ **Aku sudah kerumahmu, tapi kata ibumu kau sudah berangkat"**_

"Jam berapa?"

" _ **Lupa. Agak telat dari biasanya"**_

"Pantas, kalau gitu kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika ingin menjemput?"

" _ **Kau tidak menghubungiku, jadi aku juga tidak"**_

"Cih, dasar lelaki"

" _ **Kau pikir dirimu itu apa?"**_

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Sehunku memang tidak pernah berubah, tapi menurutku dia cukup manis. Aku tak mau dia berubah hehe, jika dia menjadi lebih romantis mungkin aku bisa mati dengan cepat karena terlalu sering terkena serangan jantung hehe.

"Tentu saja aku lelaki, aku ini lelaki yang manly"

" _ **Mimpi. Tidak ada lelaki manly yang mendesah dibawah dominasi lelaki lain."**_

"YAAA! SE—"

 _ **Tut.**_

Sialan, teleponnya dimatikan. Jika dia bukan kekasihku mungkin akan langsung ku buang.

Lagipula Sehun itu lucu ya, hehe ternyata dia menungguku menghubunginya duluan. Mungkinkah tadi dia sedikit merajuk? Tapi mana mungkin Sehun merajuk. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja hehe..

* * *

 _I wil love you more than that, I won't say the words then take them back._

 _Don't give loneliness a chance. Baby listen to me when I say.._

 _I will love you more than this._

* * *

TBC

 **NOTES:**

 **HAI, Makasih yang udah sempetin buat baca dan me-review hehe. Ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau kurang panjang dan maaf kalo ada typo(s) karena ini aku gak edit lagi. Kalo aku edit rasanya mau nambahin terus terusan hehe.**

 **Buat yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak /bow/**

 **Satthh:** Ini udah aku lanjut ya hehe

 **Sekai Candyland:** Wih terimakasih hehe3

 **DayunorinoPEACH:** Yeayyy /berputar-putar/ Iya thank you hehe

 **YooKihyun94:** Wah terimakasih hehe, ini udah dilanjut ya hehe.

 **Jongiebottom** : Terimakasih /bow/

 **Hkhs9488:** udah di lanjut ya :)

 **NunaaBaozie:** Ih iya aku lupa ngetik Lu-ge, mian ya hehe udah aku edit kok /bow/

 **Micopark:** yeah seumuran /party/

 **MilkCoffe9488:** udah ya hehe

 **Aku bakal usahain buat next cepat soalnya aku lagi nganggur juga hehe, maaf sekai lagi buat typo dan bahasa yang mungkin salah atau gak sesuai EYD. Kritik dan saran diterima ya! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nini Bear**

A Hunkai Fanfiction

Rated M for some reason

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, EXO Member ot12

 _Cast are belong to God, Their Parents, SMEnt. I just own the story_

* * *

" _Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan."_

* * *

 ** _Not In That Way - Sam Smith_**

 **| Chapter Two |**

Jongin POV

Bel istirahat telah berdering 3 menit yang lalu dan aku masih tetap di kelas. Penyebabnya? Tuan Byun ini masih mencatat materi di papan tulis. Ah, aku sangat lapar. Jika aku duluan, bisa dipastikan kalau Baekhyun akan meneriakiku tepat ditelinga. Jadi aku memilih untuk diam.

Handphoneku bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk

 **HunHun3 is Calling You...**

 _ **+821044674433 | Seoul**_

 _ **Answer | Reject**_

Sehun, paling dia menanyakan keberadaanku.

"Halo? Kenapa lagi?"

" _ **Kau dimana?"**_

"Di kelas, aku masih menunggu Baekhyun. Dia belum selesai mencatat"

" _ **Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar"**_

"Makan duluan HunHun"

" _ **Baiklah, jika aku sudah selesai aku tidak akan menemanimu makan"**_

"Ish, jahatnya kau~~~"

" _ **Cepat. Aku tunggu."**_

"Iy—"

Tut.

Sehun benar-benar memiliki masalah dalam berkomunikasi. Bagaimana dia langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengarku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kuucapkan. _Haish_. Aku melihat ke arah tuan Byun yang masih serius dalam mencatat semua materi. Kenapa juga si bodoh ini tidak mencatatnya di rumah, dia kan bisa pinjam buku catatanku. Lagipula rumah kita bersebelahan. Ck

"Baekhyun~ cepatlah, Sehun sudah meneleponkuu"

"Iya tinggal 10 kata lagi—"

" Dalam hitungan Tiga, dua, satu.. SELESAI!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Byun Baekhyun? Aku bisa mengalami gangguan telinga sekaligus gangguan mental jika mendengarmu berteriak terus-menerus."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan sarkasku.

"Ayo ke kantin~ aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yeollie hihi"

Dengan centilnya Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari kecil. Bagaimana bisa aku tahan berteman dengan makhluk tidak jelas seperti Baekhyun?

####

Mataku berkeliling mencari keberadaan Sehun dan ketiga teman idiotnya. Ah, dia sedang di pojok. Aku menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebagai isyarat kalau Sehun dan Chanyeol berada disana.

Ah biar aku jelaskan kenapa hanya ada Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Chen. Jadi, kantin untuk jurusan IPA dan IPS memang terpisah, dan juga jam istirahat pertama antara kelas 1-2 dan kelas 3 berbeda. Jadi wajar jika mereka tidak berkumpul saat istirahat pertama dan biasa berkumpul saat istirahat makan siang.

Aku duduk disamping Sehun dan bersandar di bahunya yang lebar dan nyaman. Aku rindu sekali dengan lelaki ini, sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu susah untuk dihubungi. Aku tetap berpikiran positif karena mungkin dia punya kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Sehunna, sekarang giliranmu yang memesan makanan" Chanyeol berceletuk dan dibalas dengan decakan malas Sehun.

"Aku dan Baekhyun ingin Ramen" Chanyeol bersuara lagi

"Aku juga" Tao dan Chen bersuara serempak

"Kau mau apa?" Sehun bertanya padaku

"Aku ingin Ayam saja"

"Ck, kau sudah terlalu gendut. Aku akan memesankanmu salad"

"AISH SEHUNNIE!"

Aku berteriak protes mendengar ucapannya. Aku merasa tidak gendut kok, mungkin berat badanku memang naik tapi itu kan hanya sedikit saja~

"Hm"

Sehun berlalu tanpa memperdulikanku. Cih, lelaki itu memang tsundere sekali. Tapi, kok aku malah gemas ya?

"Hei Jonginaa" Chanyeol memanggilku

"Kenapa?"

"Semalam kau bersama Sehun? Sehun tidak ikut berpesta semalam, apa dia ada bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku terdiam. Sekilas aku juga melihat Baekhyun ikut terdiam membatu. Aku membasahi bibir sebelum membalas Chanyeol, kenapa tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering ya..

"Ah, iya semalam Sehun bersamaku. Dia tidak bilang kalau kalian ingin pesta. Jika dia bilang lebih baik kusuruh dia datang ke pesta kalian."

Aku memutuskan untuk berbohong agar Sehun tidak ditanya-tanya oleh Chanyeol, Chen, dan Tao. Kulihat Baekhyun mendelik mendengar jawabanku. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Entah hal yang akan terjadi itu baik atau mungkin buruk untukku dan juga Sehun.

"Jonginie, antarkan aku ke toilet yaa~"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya, aku yakin pasti Baekhyun akan protes tentang jawabanku tadi.

"Baekhyun hei! Pelan-pelan saja jalannya"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak dan membawaku paksa ke dalam toilet.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Tidak ada alasan"

"Tapi jika kau menjawab jujur, Yeollie pasti akan bertanya pada Sehun dan kau juga pasti akan mengetahui dimana Sehun semalam"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru toilet

"Karena itu, aku tidak ingin Sehun merasa terusik karena privasinya terganggu."

"Tapi kau adalah pacarnya Jong" Baekhyun kembali bersuara

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengetahui semua yang dilakukan Sehun kan? Aku berpacaran dengannya bukan hanya sebulan atau dua bulan tapi sudah sembilan bulan. Aku tau mana batasan yang harus aku langkahi dan mana yang tidak. Jadi tolong Baek, mengertilah"

"Ck, terserahlah. Jika nanti kau tersakiti jangan salahkan aku karena kaulah yang menunda untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Ini bukan yang pertama bukan? Jika ini yang pertama aku maklumi tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jong. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku tersenyum sendu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Meskipun dia terlihat idiot tapi dialah yang terus mendukungku dari awal hingga saat ini.

"Ayo kembali ke kantin Baekhyunie, nanti kau cepat keriput jika mengomel terus-terusan"

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali ke kantin. Aku takut pembicaraan Baekhyun akan membuatku tersadar. Aku tidak ingin tersadar untuk saat ini, biarkan aku merasa buta asalkan Sehun tetap disampingku.

####

Aku kembali ke kantin dan melihat Sehun telah selesai memesan makanan.

"Sehunnie, kau bilang akan memesankanku salad tapi kau malah memesan ayam hehe"

Aku menggodanya dengan mencolek Sehun dan dibalas tepisan pelan. Hehe, lihat bukan? Sehunku begitu lucu dan jual mahal. Jadi mana mungkin dia melakukan hal buruk kan~

"Makan saja, kalau kau gendut juga aku tetap suka." Balas Sehun pendek

Bless my day, aku berucap dalam hati.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh mendengar ucapannya sementara yang lain hanya bisa mendengus, mungkin mereka lelah? Hehe

"Kalau seperti ini aku rindu my baby Kyungsoo" Tao berbicara sendu

"Akupun merindukan Lay Hyung" Chen bersuara juga

Aku tertawa mendengar curahan hati dua manusia idiot itu. Tao hampir tidak pernah ke kantin anak IPA karena setiap dia menginjakkan kaki disana Kyungsoo selalu menendangnya keluar agar tidak mengganggu ketentraman kantin IPA dan juga ketentraman dirinya sendiri.

Wajar saja Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu, karena dia ketua osis dan dia harus tetap menjaga peraturan serta membuat pacarnya tidak terlalu membuat masalah. Tapi anak EXO-S mana mau mendengarkan bukan? Hehe

"Hei sehunna" Chanyeol kembali bersuara

Sehun hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol sebagai tanda dia akan mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Ck, Sehun terlalu irit berbicara. Aku akan mengajarkannya berbicara dengan baik dan benar mulai besok.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabarkan anak-anak jika semalam kau bersama Jongin? Aku kan jadi tidak usah mencari-carimu dan membuat pesta diundur dalam satu jam."

Ucapan Chanyeol seperti bom untukku. Karena aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun.

Sehun juga terdiam. Tetapi, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sedikit terkejut meskipun mimik wajahnya tidak berubah, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Sehun terlihat menelan saliva-nya sebelum menjawab. Aku tidak siap mendengar jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun pun yang daritadi sibuk dengan makanan langsung menghentikan makannya. Chen dan Tao tetap makan karena mungkin menurut mereka ini adalah obrolan biasa.

"Aku lupa memberi tau kalian kalau aku bersama Jongin semalam."

Sudah aku duga.

Sehun berbohong...

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan khawatir Baekhyun. Tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya dan lanjut memakan makananku.

"Baiklah, lain kali kabari aku atau anggota lain terlebih dahulu"

"Iya." Balas Sehun pelan.

Aku menatap kosong pada makananku. Seketika ucapan Baekhyun tentang Sehun berputar dikepalaku tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Aku terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan sehingga aku terus mengelaknya. Terus meyakinkan bahwa Sehun pasti memiliki hal yang tak bisa dia tunda, bahwa Sehun akan tetap mencintaiku selama aku terus mencintainya.

"Jongin"

"Hei Nini bear?"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Tetapi, aku tak bisa menjawabnnya. Seakan akan aku terjebak dalam pikiranku dan tidak dapat keluar. Ketika merasakan tepukan dipundak baru aku sadar bahwa Sehunlah yang memanggilku.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun bertanya seperti tak ada yang terjadi

"Ya, aku tak apa. Hanya memikirkan makalah tugas sejarah yang harus dikumpulkan besok"

Aku membalas dengan cengiran agar Sehun percaya dan tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Bukankah besok tidak ada pelajaran seja—"

"Baek temani aku ke kelas Kyungsoo nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku ingin meminta flashdiskku yang dia pinjam."

Aku memotong ucapan Baekhyun sebelum dia menyelesaikannya. Baekhyun melihatku dengan bingung dan aku hanya memberi kode agar dia mengiyakan ucapanku. Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti karena dia menanggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Syukurlah Baekhyun mengerti. Karena aku belum siap untuk bertanya atau mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Biarlah dia menjelaskannya sendiri tanpa harus aku bertanya. Karena aku mempercayainya dan aku harap kepercayaanku tidak dihancurkan begitu saja.

* * *

 _I'd never ask you cause deep down. I'm certain I know what you'd say._

 _You'd say; I'm sorry, believe me._

 _I love you. But, not in that way._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **HIYA, INI SERANGAN PERTAMA GUYS MIANHAE~**

 **Tadinya aku mau bikin ini ff happy-happy aja tapi kayaknya kurang menantang :( ada yang bisa nebak Sehun kenapa? Bukan selingkuh kok, aku gak suka perselingkuhan soalnya /g/**

 **Aku juga mau nanya, kalo ff pertama sad ending itu gapapa kan ya~ aku udah bikin kerangka tp blm bisa nentuin endingnya gimana. Masih bercabang gitu wkwk buat yang request selalu bahagia maaf ya, aku suka menyiksa pemeran utama :( aku juga udah ngerubah genre ff-nya kok hehe**

 **Btw aku gabisa nge up sampe beberapa hari kedepan karena tante aku mau nikah jadi rada sibuk gitu. Buat yang ngereview dan udah jadiin favorite makasih banget ya/bow/**

 **BTW AKU LAGI MABOK LIAT TEASER SEHUN GILA APA YA GANTENG BANGET GITU, MABOK JUGA LIAT NINI SAMA SEHUN PAKE BAJU YG SAMA GITU HUHU KAPALKU TERUS BERLAYAR**

 **p.s: Masih bingung mau pilih album A/B/Private vers. Tangan memilih private tapi hati memilih B *CRY A LOT***

 **p.s.s: coba mengerti lirik lagu dari awal, nanti dapet spoiler :(**

 **p.s3: ini POV jongin terus ya, jadi aku cuma ceritain apa yang jongin liat, rasa, sama denger hehe**

 **BYE~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nini Bear**

A Hunkai Fanfiction

Rated M for some reason

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, EXO Member ot12

 _Cast are belong to God, Their Parents, SMEnt. I just own the story_

* * *

" _Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan."_

* * *

 ** _That's Why (You Go Away) - Michael Learns to Rock_**

| Chapter Three |

Jongin POV

Pukul 10 malam dan ini hari rabu. Jadwal menginap di apartment Sehun. Tetapi, ada yang aneh. Sehun hari ini tidak meminta berhubungan badan, dia bilang dia lelah dan tidak mempunyai tenaga.

Dan menurutku Sehun benar-benar terlihat lelah. Matanya merah dan sayu, dan terlihat seperti setengah sadar? Aku terus memperhatikan Sehun yang berbaring disampingku.

Apakah Sehun mabuk? Karena sejujurnya Sehun baru saja sampai di apartment. Tadi saat dia mengantarkanku ke apartment, dia langsung pergi. Katanya, dia memiliki urusan penting.

Sehun bergumam sesuatu, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seperti racauan, tidak jelas dan suaranya sangat lirih. Aku khawatir melihatnya, apakah dia sakit? Tapi dia tidak demam, dia hanya berkeringat dan itupun tidak begitu banyak.

"Sehunnie, kau sakit?"

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Aku sudah sangat penasaran akan semuanya. Jika Sehun benar-benar mabuk, berarti itu kesempatanku bukan? Jika aku bertanya dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur seperti orang mabuk yang sering aku lihat di drama-drama televisi.

"Tidak, aku lapar" Sehun berbicara tanpa membuka matanya

"Hah? Kau lapar?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Siapa tau aku hanya salah dengar

"hm" Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hunnie? Nini akan buatkan~"

"Eh? Aku tidak bilang ingin makan. Aku ingin permen yupi?"

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar jawabannya. Benarkan kataku, Sehun itu mabuk. Aish

"Sehunnie kau minum berapa gelas hari ini? Kenapa kau bisa mabuk? Tumben sekali"

Sehun tiba-tiba terduduk dan menghadapku. Aku yang terkejut refleks duduk mengikuti Sehun.

"Tapi Nini, Hunnie belum minum apapun. Hunnie sangat haus~"

Aku menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Sehun yang disertai ekspresi wajah merengek? Apa apaan ini? Kenapa Sehunku bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya menggelikan ini? Sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

"Bisakah Hunnie mendapat segelas vodka? Hunnie haus Nini~~"

Sehun kembali merengek seperti anak kecil. Astaga, minuman apa yang diminumnya hingga dia mabuk dan bertingkah seperti ini?

Mata Sehun semakin memerah dan terlihat bingung tapi dia juga masih menampilkan ekspresi merengek? Dan keringatnya juga semakin banyak? Apa Sehun overdosis alkohol?

"Sehun, bagaimana jika mendapat segelas susu hangat untukmu?" Aku mencoba menawar

Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa begitu saja. Aku semakin bingung, Sehun ini positif gila atau beneran overdosis alkohol?

Ah aku akan menelepon Kris gege untuk menanyakannya. Mungkin gege tadi bersama Sehun jadi aku tau apa yang diminum Sehun sampai seperti ini.

+821040653481

 _ **Calling Kriseu gege?**_

 _ **Yes | No**_

Panggilan telepon mulai tersambung tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Yifan gege mengangkatnya. Aku kembali memerhatikan Sehun, dia sedang berbaring sambil tertawa kecil? Sungguh menyeramkan

" _ **Halo?"**_

Suara berat di telepon menyadarkanku

"Halo? Yifan gege!"

" _ **Kenapa Jongina?"**_

"Ge! Apakah tadi kau bersama Sehun? Sehun bertingkah sangat aneh saat ini~"

" _ **Bertingkah aneh bagaimana? Aku tid—"**_

Tiba-tiba Sehun merampas ponselku dan mulai menempelkan pada telinganya

"Halo~ Delivery MCD? Tolong kirim ke apartmentku Big Mac dua, cola-nya diganti vodka yang large. Makasih"

Sehun langsung melemparkan hanphoneku ke kasur dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang. Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat tingkahnya dan langsung mengambil kembali handphoneku yang dilemparnya

"Halo hyung? Tadi kau berbicara apa?"

" _ **Tidak jadi, Sehun bertingkah aneh bagaimana?"**_

"Dia baru pulang hyung, matanya merah, dia juga meracau tidak jelas, seperti orang bingung tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan meski melantur. Dia juga berkeringat, tapi badannya tidak panas? Aku pikir dia overdosis alkohol jadi dia mabuknya juga overdosis"

" _ **Dia pergi sejak kapan?"**_ Yifan gege kembali bersuara setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat

"Sejak pulang sekolah ge, memangnya kau tidak bersamanya?"

" _ **Aku tadi menyusul. Jadi tidak tau siapa yang datang pertama"**_

"Oh begitu~ terus Sehun bagaimana ge? Biarkan saja seperti ini?"

" _ **Tunggulah, aku akan kesana bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan."**_

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Yifan gege memutus panggilan tanpa menjawab teleponku. Hih, tidak ketua-nya tidak anak buahnya sama sama aneh. Untung saja aku menyayangi keduanya.

Aku kembali berbaring disamping Sehun sambil menunggu Yifan gege datang.

"Nini hari ini tidak ada sex ya?"

Sehun mulai bertanya hal yang menurutku bukan dia sekali. Tapi aku tetap menjawabnya sambil melihat peluang apakah aku bisa bertanya hal privasi padanya.

"Iya, tidak Hunna"

"Yaudah besok saja"

"Oke"

"Kok aku lapar ya? Biasanya aku jarang lapar"

"Mungkin kau belum makan?"

"Iya sepertinya aku belum makan sejak seminggu lalu"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, cih omong kosong. Padahal setiap hari dia makan di kantin bersamaku.

"Hunnie, boleh Nini bertanya?"

"Hm~"

"Malam senin kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak di basecamp bersama dengan yang lain?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tanda dia sedang berpikir. Aku gemas sekali melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

"Kupikir kau lupa. Kau tau aku berbohong kan"

Aku mendadak terdiam. Sehun juga terdiam tapi tidak terlihat serius? Matanya masih tidak fokus tapi dia tidak melantur saat menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menjilat bibirku dan mulai mempersiapkan diri atas jawabannya.

"Ya, aku tahu" Aku menjeda sesaat dan mulai melanjutkannya "Jadi, bisa aku tau kau dimana saat itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Sehun bertanya dengan santai

"Karena aku pacarmu?"

"Benar~, kau pacarku~ baiklah aku akan menjawabnya" Sehun membalas sambil tertawa kecil

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kemarin aku di basecamp~ tapi bukan basecamp EXO-S. Aku di basecamp bersama Johnny dan Bobby~"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Seolah olah hal itu bukanlah hal besar yang harus dia sembunyikan. Tapi kenapa dia berbohong kemarin?

"Basecamp? Johnny? Bobby? Kau berteman dengan mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu kemudian menggeleng

"Tapi kenapa kau berbohong?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu memjawab dengan ekspresi merajuk

"Ada Chanyeol. Nanti dia tau. Ini rahasia, jangan beritahu siapapun ya Jonginnie~"

Aku mengerutkan hidung. Sejak kapan Sehun merahasiakan hal penting dari Chanyeol?

"Kalau aku beritahu Chanyeol bagaimana? Apa kau akan marah padaku?" Aku bertanya lagi

"Tidak, aku tidak marah~ karena itu bukan rahasia jadi aku tidak akan marah Jonginniee" Sehun tertawa kembali.

Kenapa rasanya aku yang menjadi gila ya sekarang?

Ting tong~

Suara bel terdengar, ah pasti Yifan gege. Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Aku melihat Baekhyun bersama mereka. Ah, mungkin tadi Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol. Aku menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Belum sempat aku mempersilahkan mereka duduk Luhan hyung sudah melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Dikamar hyungie"

Aku menjawab dengan nada kebingungan yang jelas. Apa apaan atmosfir disini? Kenapa mereka semua berwajah serius. Aku melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingungnya juga.

Tanpa berkata-kata Luhan Hyung, Yifan gege dan Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar untuk melihat Sehun. Aku dan Baekhyun mengikuti sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Sehunna" Luhan hyung memanggil

Sehun yang tadinya berbaring refleks teduduk. Matanya terlihat sedang mencoba untuk fokus. Sehun berdehem dan mulai membuang pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Kau lapar?" Kali ini Yifan gege yang bertanya

"Kenapa kau berkeringan Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bingung sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri dengan diam

"Lu-ge, yifan-ge, Chanyeollie kenapa ada disini?" Sehun mulai membuka suaranya

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, apa tidak boleh?" Luhan hyung bertanya dan mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tetap terlihat menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun

Aku hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa kau disini?" aku berbisik pelan ditelinga baekhyun

"Aku tidak tau, tadi aku sedang bersama Chanyeol dan saat Yifan-ge menelepon Chanyeol langsung bergegas dan aku jadi ikut deh" Bisik Baekhyun kembali.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengarnya. Suasana semakin serius dan Sehun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan hyung.

"Berapa banyak?" Tanya Luhan hyung lagi

Berapa banyak apanya? Alkohol?

"Tidak banyak~" Sehun menjawab sambil tertawa.

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari Chanyeol. Aku memperhatikan mereka, kenapa wajah mereka menunjukkan kekecewaan? Apakah Sehun benar mengkonsumsi alkohol lebih dari batas wajar?

"Yifan-ge, apa Sehun mengkonsumsi alkohol lebih dari batas wajar?"

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ah aku tidak perduli, aku akan mengusik privasi Sehun mulai saat ini.

"Ya." Yifan-ge membalas singkat

Sudah kuduga, Sehun ini ternyata semakin bandel ya?

"Kenapa kau mencobanya?" Tiba-tiba Luhan hyung bertanya lagi

"Aku hanya ingin" Sehun kembali tertawa kecil

"Bobby atau Johnny?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya

"Apanya?" Sehun menjawab dengan bingung

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas dan terlihat tidak sabar. Baekhyun dan aku masih terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Yang menyuruhmu menggunakannya" Intonasi Chanyeol mulai naik

"Tidak ada, aku meminta pada mereka" Sehun kembali membalas dengan santai

AH, mungkin masih tentang alkohol.

"Apakah level alkohol Sehun naik ya Jong?" Baekhyun berbisik padaku

"Hm mungkin saja" aku membalasnya dengan berbisik juga.

Tiba-tiba Yifan-ge berbisik pada Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh mereka. Sial, aku tidak tau apa yang mereka rahasiakan.

"Jongina, aku akan membawa Sehun ke basecamp. Karena Sehun sudah mabuk aku akan sekalian mengajaknya berpesta hari ini"

Yifan-ge berbicara dengan nada tak yakin. Aku mendelikkan mata padanya, cih sudah tau Sehun sedang seperti ini malah ingin diajak berpesta

"Serius ge? Apakah kau gila? Sehun bisa benar-benar overdosis!"

"Tidak akan" Luhan hyung menjawabku dengan pandangan serius seolah menyuruhku untuk mempercayainya.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Nini tak apa, aku akan ikut bersama mereka. Ini Boys Talk Jonginnie"

Ucapanku tiba-tiba disela oleh makhluk setengah gila bernama Sehun. Apa katanya? Boys Talk? Dia pikir aku ini apa? Aku kan juga lelaki.

"Cih, terserahlah. Lalu aku disini sendiri?" Mereka kembali diam

"Baekhyun akan menemanimu" Chanyeol membalas sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun terlihat ingin protes tetapi Chanyeol langsung mengusap rambutnya dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada Baekhyun. Cih, sok romantis sekali pasangan idiot ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani Jongin. Yeollie hati-hati yaa?" Baekhyun bertingkah ular kembali.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Luhan hyung memberi tanda pada mereka berdua. Dan mereka mulai membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Jonginnie, kami pergi dulu ya?"

Aku berjalan mendekati Sehun dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sehunnie jangan nakal ya?" Aku bertanya dengan nada lembut

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mengusap kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya. Sehun terlihat sangat letih, semoga besok dia kembali menjadi Sehunku yang gagah perkasa.

Aku dan Baekhyun mengikuti mereka ke depan pintu apartment.

"Jongina, Baekhyuna jangan lupa mengunci pintu apartment" Pesan Yifan-ge

Aku dan Baekhyun mengiyakannya dengan anggukan kepala.

Mereka mulai masuk lift, ketika pintu lift akan tertutup. Sehun melihat kepadaku dan memberikan senyuman dan tatapan sendu yang seperti memiliki ratusan makna yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun memberikan senyuman seperti itu? Apa itu pertanda baik atau buruk?

Baekhyun menepuk pundakku dan menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku masih memikirkan senyuman Sehun yang begitu aneh. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa tertidur nyeyak berkat senyuman sendu seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

 _Baby, won't you tell me why there is sadness in your eyes?_

 _I don't wanna say goodbye to you.._

 _But, there's something left in my head.._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **HEHE maaf ya nge lanjutnya lama. Soalnya baru ada waktu sekarang, kemarin niat mau ngetik tapi sibuk streaming sana sini :') Congratulations EXO, EXOL-L! I'm proud being part of this fandom :') btw gue mabok kokobop. My kokoheart kennot handle this kokobop because that mv is kokolit and make my kokoheart and kokosoul is kokodie. #kokosyndrom**

 **GILA AKU LIAT COLLARBONE SEHUN HUHUHU. AKU JUGA GAK NYESEL BELI REG B, SEMOGA BISA DAPET PHOTOCARD SEHUN YA HEHEH TP AKU GOYAH LIAT REG A YANG SUPER DAN PRIVATE YG DAPET STIKER KARENA TYPO NAMA URI BACKHYUN HAHA. #TeamRegBhampirgoyah**

 **TERUS JUGA FAVORITE BANGET LAGU _DIAMOND_ SEAKAN AKAN BISA JADI _FOREVER_. TERUS _KOKOBOP_ JUGA BIKIN NGE _CHILL_ SEKALI, KALO DITANYA _WHAT U DO?_ BILANGNYA _TOUCH IT_ , TOUCH WHAT? OPPA BODY *smirk* AKU JUGA SUKA _THE EVE_ SOALNYA SUKA BIKIN _GOING CRAZY_ HUHUHU DAN JANGAN LUPA _WALK ON MEMORIES_ SUPAYA INGET ALASAN GAMON DR MANTAN /GG/**

 **maaf ya aku lagi gila soalnya, jadi tolong di maklumi. Btw ini happy ending one side kok aku sudah menentukan *smirk* Sorry for typos aku gak edit lagi, takut ke bablasan 2k words hehe. Adakah yg bisa nebak? bYE sampe bertemu di part selanjutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nini Bear**

A Hunkai Fanfiction

Rated M for some reason

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, EXO Member ot12

 _Cast are belong to God, Their Parents, SMEnt. I just own the story_

* * *

" _Hanya tentang dua anak adam yang berbeda. Yang satu anak baik, dan yang lainnya tidak. Namun, tidak sesederhana yang dideskripsikan dan juga tidak serumit yang dibayangkan."_

* * *

 _ **Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson**_

 **| Chapter Four |**

 **Jongin POV**

Aku dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang menunggu Sehun dan teman-temannya di kantin. Aku merasa gelisah, karena dari semalam Yifan gege tidak mengirimiku satu pesan pun tentang keadaan sehun. Padahal aku dan Baekhyun sudah menspam mereka dengan puluhan sms.

Aku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya. Aku menepuknya pelan dan dia menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh

"Hey, Baekhyun. Haruskah kita mengecek kelas mereka satu persatu?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Aku menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kali dalam hari ini. Sehun pun tidak mengangkat teleponku atau meneleponku kembali. Apakah dia terlalu _hangover_ hingga tidak bisa bangun di pagi hari? Entahlah aku juga bingung

"Jongina makanlah makananmu, jika kau tidak makan mana bisa kau mengomeli para seme itu karena tidak memberi kabar? Akupun makan agar bisa mengomeli Chanyeol seperti saat Chanyeol mencoba rap untuk pertama kali" Celetuk Baekhyun

Ah, benar juga si Baekhyun itu. Aku nanti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memaki Sehun jika tidak makan. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan _bagaimana cara memarahi Sehun tanpa diacuhkan olehnya._

Aku dan Baekhyun makan dengan diam. Baekhyun memang terlihat seperti biasa, tapi aku yakin dia juga mencemaskan Chanyeol seperti aku mencemaskan Sehun.

Setelah selesai aku dan Baekhyun berniat mendatangi kelas Sehun dan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Kami berjalan dengan diam, atmosfir diantara kami terasa menegangkan dan tidak nyaman. Aku berharap Sehun di kelasnya sedang tidur atau bermain bersama Chanyeol.

Aku mengintip kelas 2 IPS 5, kelasnya terlihat sangat ricuh dari luar. Aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu dan sedikit membukanya. Mereka semua dengan kompak menoleh ke arahku dan Baekhyun.

"Permisi.."

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas sedikit dengan santai. Baekhyun memang berkepribadian supel dan ceria, tidak sepertiku yang agak pemalu awalnya hehe.

"Yo Baekhyunee"

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit agak tan menghampiri kami dan membuka pintu kelasnya lebih lebar serta menarik kami untuk masuk ke dalam

"Hehe Taehyung-ah"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil membalas panggilan lelaki yang di panggil dengan Taehyung. Ah aku kenal dia, dia adalah pacar dari adik tingkatku di klub dance Jeon Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau kesini kembaran?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Mereka memang sedikit mirip jika diperhatikan, pantas saja banyak yang mengatakan mereka seperti anak kembar.

"Kembaran kepalamu" Baekhyun memukul kepala Taehyung agak kencang yang dibalas ringisan samar Taehyung

"Ehem, Taehyung-ssi kami disini mencari Sehun dan Chanyeol" Aku memutuskan langsung pada inti. Jika menunggu Baekhyun pasti akan lama karena dia akan membalas semuaa guyonan yang dilontarkan Taehyung

"Eh, Kim Jongin? Aha maaf aku melupakanmu hehe" Taehyung membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Sehun dan Chanyeol absen hari ini. Aku diberi tau Tao dari kelas sebelah" Lanjutnya

"Mereka absen?" Tanyaku ragu

"Iya, aku mendapat sms dari Huang Zi Tao kelas 2 IPS 4 kalo mereka tidak masuk kelas hari ini karena sakit. Aku tak percaya, paling mereka terlalu mabuk hingga kesiangan dan malas sekolah" Taehyung menjelaskannya dengan santai.

Aku pun berpikiran sama dengan Taehyung. Mereka tidak mungkin sakit, apalagi secara bersamaan seperti ini. Aku menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun yang sibuk berceloteh ria dengan Hoseok atau J-hope.

Aku menepuk bahu Baekhyun, dan dia menoleh.

"Ayo ke kelas Tao, Sehun dan Chanyeol absen hari ini"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya

"Sudah tak memberi kabar, absen pula. Chanyeol memang minta sekali dimarahi'" Tambahnya

Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum dan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Baekhyun sudah memasang ekspresi wajah keruhnya.

Aku maklum, karena Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai jika Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Baekhyun bilang tak apa Chanyeol mabuk, clubbing, dan balapan asal dia tetap sekolah, ya kurang lebih aku seperti Baekhyun juga. Asal Sehun sekolah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Aku mendahului Baekhyun untuk melihat kelas 2 IPS 4. Ah, ada Jackson diluar jadi aku tak perlu masuk dan menyapa seisi kelas.

"Jackson-ah" Aku mendatanginya dan dia terlihat kaget

"Sialan, kau mengagetkanku Jongin" Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Mau apa kau?" Jackson bertanya tepat sasaran

"Ei, aku rindu kau tau?"

"Cih, sekarang kau sama ularnya dengan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang tadinya terdiam sontak melirik Jackson dengan tatapan mata yang sadis dan dibalas cengiran dan tanda damai dari Jackson.

"Hari ini Tao dan Chen masuk tidak?" Tanyaku

"Tidak mereka absen, katanya sakit" Jackson membalas singkat

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih Jacksonie"

Aku mengedip lucu pada Jackson dan dia hanya mendengus seakan aku adalah makhluk tidak penting. Sialan, untung dia temanku. Jika bukan, aku tidak akan bersikap baik hehe

 **HUNKAI**

Aku dan Baekhyun berjalan lambat menuju kelas dan duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan tepat di depan setiap kelas.

"Apa kita perlu mengecek kelas Yifan ge, Luhan hyung juga?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun

"Tidak usah, kita telepon aja Junmyeonie hyung" Balas Baekhyun

Ah, benar. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? Aku mengeluarkan handphone dan mencoba menelepon Junmyeon hyung

 _ **+821084074263**_

 _ **Calling Junmyeonnie Hyung?**_

 _ **Yes | No**_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _ **"Halo?"**_

"Junmyeon hyungie"

 _ **"Ada apa Jonginnie?"**_

"Apa hari ini Yifan ge dan Luhan hyung masuk sekolah?"

 _ **"Tidak Nini, tadi aku dan Minseok mendatangi kelas mereka tapi teman sekelasnya berkata bahwa mereka sakit. Aku tidak percaya, tapi aku juga membiarkannya. Kenapa memangnya?"**_

Aku memberi jeda sebentar untuk menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa hyungie. Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Tao juga tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Semalam Sehun mabuk parah dan aku menelepon Yifan-ge meminta bantuan untuk mengecek Sehun. Tapi mereka malah membawa Sehun pergi"

 **"Mereka?"**

"Yifan-ge, Luhan hyung, dan Chanyeol"

"Ah, jadi mereka semua pergi membawa Sehun dan tidak ada kabar?"

"Iya hyungie"

 _"Bagaimana kita mendatangi basecamp mereka hyung?"_ Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat

 _ **"Baekhyunie? Kau bersama Jongin?"**_

 _"Iya hyung, Chanyeol juga tidak memberiku kabar. Semalam, dia membawaku ke apartment Sehun dan dia meninggalkanku. Katanya aku disuruh menemani Jongin" Baekhyun mengambil alih teleponku dan berbicara dengan Junmyeon hyung_

 **"Begitu, baiklah. Nanti pulang sekolah berkumpul di parkiran. Aku membawa mobil. Kalian bisa ikut untuk mendatangi mereka ke basecamp"**

 _"Ayey! Oke hyung, sampai bertemu di parkiran. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Kyungie"_ Balas Baekhyun lagi

 **"Iya, kututup ya."**

Junmyeon hyung menutup teleponnya. Aku menghela nafas lega, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun pulang sekolah nanti.

"Jongina, cepat sms Kyungsoo. Mumpung sedang istirahat, dia pasti membacanya. Jika sudah masuk pelajaran dia akan menonaktifkan ponselnya" Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat. Dia terlihat kembali bersemangat

 **To: SatanSoo (+821085670432)**

 _ **Kyungie, nanti pulang sekolah berkumpul di parkiran. Kita akan ke basecamp EXO-S. Jangan bertanya, nanti biar aku jelaskan langsung. Jika kau membacanya jangan lupa balas dan langsung ke parkiran saat pulang sekolah xx**_

Aku dan Baekhyun menunggu pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo. Semoga satan itu membacanya, karena aku malas sekali jika harus pergi ke gedung IPA.

 **From: SatanSoo (+821085670432)**

 _ **Baiklah.**_

Setelah Kyungsoo membalas bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berakhir. Aku dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas untuk memulai kembali pelajaran.

 **HUNKAI**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku dan Baekhyun dengan tergesa membereskan alat tulis dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Eh, Kyungie?" Aku berhenti di depan kelas ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel

"Jongina, Baekhyune" Kyungsoo menyapa dengan poker face andalannya

"Kenapa kau sudah disini Soo?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melanjutkan berjalan setelah sebelumnya terhenti karena Kyungsoo

"Kelasku pelajaran kosong, karena aku penasaran aku langsung kesini untuk berjalan bersama ke parkiran. Dan kau bisa menceritakan yang terjadi" Balas Kyungsoo kalem

Aku dan Baekhyun menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo dari awal. Beberapa kali aku lihat dia mengerutkan dahi tanda sedang berpikir. Setelah selesai, aku terdiam dan memberi ruang padanya untuk berbicara.

"Sehun terlihat letih, mata merah, berbicara melantur?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Sepertinya bukan mabuk, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Kalau salah, bisa menjadi masalah" Jelasnya

"Bukan mabuk?" Tanyaku ragu

"Eh, tidak tau juga sih. Aku kan belum lihat Sehun" Kyungsoo membalas sambil tersenyum malu

"Makanya kau tidak usah sok tau Satansoo"

Baekhyun menyela dengan nada mengejek yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan jambakan keras di rambut Baekhyun. Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka yang selalu bertengkar kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Jongina!"

Junmyeon hyung memanggil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ah, ternyata sudah di parkiran. Tidak terasa hehe

"Ayo cepat masuk, nanti mampir ke mini market dulu untuk membeli susu dan bahan makanan. Aku pikir mereka belum makan" Junmyeon hyung menambahkan

Kami berenam pun masuk kedalam mobil Junmyeon hyung. Untungnya, dia tidak membawa mobil sportnya. Jadi kami berenam bisa dalam satu mobil. Aku dan Baekhyun duduk paling belakang, lalu ada Kyungsoo dan Lay Hyung ditengah, Junmyeon hyung di kursi supir dan Minseokkie Hyung disampingnya.

Setelah mampir ke mini market kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Basecamp mereka berada di sekitar Gangnam. Bukan sebuah apartment tapi sebuah rumah yang dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul.

Dulunya rumah itu milik keluarga Tao, tapi keluarga mereka kembali ke china dan Tao tinggal di apartment jadi kata mereka daripada rumah itu kosong lebih baik dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Jadilah basecamp untuk mereka.

Junmyeon hyung memakirkan mobil disamping mobil milik Luhan hyung. Benar tebakan Baekhyun, bahwa mereka semua disini.

Kami masuk dan menekan kata sandi basecamp mereka yang merupakan tanggal terbentuknya kelompok EXO-S.

Saat kami masuk, rumah yang biasanya selalu ramai kini terasa sunyi. Banyak botol minum berserakan diruang tamu dan snack-snack berhamburan.

Kyungsoo menggerutu tentang betapa kotornya dan betapa joroknya mereka semua yang diikuti anggukan dariku dan Minseok hyung.

"Ayo ke lantai bawah, mereka pasti diruang bermain" Ucap Junmyeon hyung

Rumah tao memang sedikit unik. Dari luar rumah ini hanya seperti rumah biasa dengan satu lantai. Tapi ketika masuk kedalam, ada tangga menuju ruang bawah. Rumah Tao tidak tingkat keatas melainkan kebawah.

Jadi ada dua tangga menuju ruang bawah lantai pertama dan kedua. Lantai pertama diisi dengan berbagai macam permainan sedangkan lantai kedua adalah kamar.

Kami menuruni tangga secara berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun kami tidak ingin mengagetkan mereka semua. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah pertama benar saja, mereka disana sedang bermain video games.

"Yifan" Junmyeon hyung memanggil nama kekasihnya

Yifan gege dan yang lainnya terlihat terkejut atas kedatangan kami semua. Mereka terdiam dan melirik satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Luhan hyung memecah kesunyian

"Kalian semua tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mendatangi kalian" Minseok hyung membalas kalem

Mataku mengitari penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun disini

"Luhanie hyung, Sehun dimana?" Aku bertanya dengan gamblang

"Ah, Sehun dikamar. Biar aku panggilkan" Luhan hyung membalas dengan sedikit terbata. Dan ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar untuk memanggil Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Lay hyung kembali ke lantai atas setelah sebelumnya memarahi Tao dan Chen. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu untuk kami semua.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Sehun dan memerhatikan sekelilingku.

Baekhyun menepati janji-nya untuk memarahi Chanyeol seperti seorang rapper sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya memasang senyum idiot dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang pastinya sudah ditepis duluan sebelum dapat menyentuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melihat Luhan hyung datang dengan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Sehun terlihat sudah lebih baik. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, aku merindukan lelaki ini. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya, tapi melihatnya sudah baik baik saja aku lega.

"Nini, lepas dulu. Lebih baik duduk di sofa" Sehun berbisik ditelingaku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai menggedongku dengan posisi seperti koala. Aku tersenyum senang di bahunya. Sehun sudah kembali kuat, berarti dia sudah sehat~

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan aku yang tetap berada di pangkuannya sambil memeluknya

"Sampai kapan ingin memelukku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggungku

"Selama yang aku bisa, aku merindukanmu Hunnie"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, maaf aku kurang memerhatikanmu belakangan ini" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Baekhyunee tolong ambilkan plastik makanan itu" Ucapku memanggil Baekhyun

"Kau punya kaki, jadi ambilah sendiri" Baekhyun membalas sarkas

"Tolonglah Baekhyunnie, aku sudah dalam posisi paling nyaman" Balasku merengek

Baekhyun hanya berdecak dan tetap mengambilkan plastik makanan yang tadi kami beli. Aku tersenyum dan menucapkan terimakasih yang dibalas lambaian tangan tidak perduli darinya.

"Sehunnie aku membelikanmu sesuatu" Ucapku nyaring. Mereka semua dengan kompak menoleh ke arahku dan Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran

"INI~" Aku mengeluarkan permen yupi yang tadi ku beli di mini market.

Aku dapat mendengar suara terkesiap disekelilingku

"Eh, aku pikir itu untukmu Jongina?" Minseok hyung bertanya dengan heran

"Hehe tidak hyungie. Ini untuk Sehun, semalam dia bilang dia ingin yupi"

Aku kembali menghadap Sehun yang memasang raut tidak mengerti. Aku mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Kapan aku bilang, aku ingin yupi?" Tanya Sehun heran

"Ih Hunnie, semalam kau bilang kau ingin yupi. Ini sekarang aku sudah membelikanmu Yupi~"

"Eh? Memangnya semalam kau bersamaku? Aku rasa aku tidak bertemu denganmu semalam"

Aku menganga mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bersamanya? Aku melempar tatapan bertanya pada Yifan dan Luhan hyung.

"Ehem, Jongina.. Sehun terlalu mabuk semalam sehingga tidak ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan dan dia katakan" Jelas Luhan hyung

Aku kembali menatap Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan. Dia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Aku mendengus, dasar lelaki bodoh.

Aku memaksa turun dari pangkuannya, tapi Sehun memeluk pinggangku sebagai tanda untukku tetap diam.

"Aku minta maaf ya Nini?" Sehun memasang wajah anak kucing yang kehilangan arah.

Aku menghela nafas kasar dan kembali bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada cara lain selain memaafkannya. Sehun terlalu susah untuk ditolak, dan aku terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya hehe

"Lain kali jangan minum terlalu banyak ya? Kau bisa overdosis Hunnie. Aku sangat khawatir semalam."

Aku mengingatkannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jangan semakin nakal juga Hunnie, aku jadi semakin susah untuk mengontrolmu. Aku tidak mau kau terjerumus kejalan yang tidak benar"

Sehun terdiam sebentar,

"Aku tidak janji."

Aku memukul dadanya ketika mendengar ucapannya. Dia hanya tertawa dan kembali mengusap punggungku. Aku menikmati moment seperti ini, dimana aku duduk dipangkuannya sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sama seperti milikku.

"Maaf, dan aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

* * *

 _If I show it to you now._ _Will it make you run away?_

 _Or will you stay,_ _Even if it hurts?_

 _Even if I try to push you out._ _Will you return?_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Halo, maaf baru bisa ngelanjut sekarang. Dari kemarin i am having fun with myself. Jalan-jalan, makan, re-watching Teen Wolf season 1-6 and Glee season 1-4 hehe. menghabiskan waktu liburan sekalian nyari ide. Siapa tau bikin fanfic tema werewolf dan kawan-kawan gitu kan ya heheheeheh**

 **Thank you buat yang masih nunggu ff gaje ini, Thank you juga buat reviewnya :')**

 **Sebenernya aku gatel banget mau ngasih spoiler. Yang bilang Sehun ngedrugs, yes benar sekali. Tapi Sehun bukan sakau kemarin, tapi lagi high :') terus aku mau kasih hint, selama ini pov Jongin, terus selama jongin blm tau apa apa, gak akan ada part yg ngejelasin kenapa Sehun nge drugs dan sebagainya :') jadi ikutin alurnya ya, Doain aku gak mentok di tengah jalan idenya. Dan semoga bisa nyelesaiin ini samp akhir :')**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi, dan kritik saran diterima dengan lapang dada.**

 **See ya di chapter selanjutnya :') BTW INI 2K LHO :))))) hehe pertama kali bisa ngetik sampe 2k, aku bangga heheheeh**


End file.
